See The Sun
by Ocean Waves
Summary: A woman running from her past. A man that cannot remember his. In their blindness they fall for each other. But when their vision clears and the truth surfaces, will they be able to handle it? (A remake of “New Faces, Old Friends” with permission of L


See The Sun  
  
Summary: A woman running from her past. A man that cannot remember his. In their blindness they fall for each other. But when their vision clears and the truth surfaces, will they be able to handle it? (A remake of "New Faces, Old Friends" with permission of LizPsky)  
  
Author's Note: I've talked with LizPsky after reading her first fiction she'd written, "New Faces, Old Friends", and she has given me permission to take the idea and redo her fic. We will be alternating chapters so some will be written by me, Mari, and some will be written by Liz herself. I'm very excited and I hope you enjoy this story. ~Mari  
  
PS: Liz and I have decided to add some more things to the plot so that it is not exactly the same as the original "New Faces, Old Friends" and so that there will be no sequel. Liz has said that once we get this story going she will delete "New Faces, Old Friends" and "Returning is Never Easy" keeping only "See The Sun".  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. The song, "See The Sun", belongs to Dido Armstrong and in no way belongs to us. We are terribly afraid of lawyers, so please do not sue us!  
  
Spoilers: All five books.  
  
By the way, the email for this account belongs to Liz so if you wish to contact me, my Yahoo! ID is PotensMaga. I didn't want to give out my email. I'm rarely on the internet so if you would like to leave me a note, do so in a review.  
  
Prologue: Losing Grip (Mari)  
  
Harry Potter sat on the floor of the old headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been dead for months now and it seemed like just the other day Harry was in the circular room telling Dumbledore about what had happened with the philosopher's stone.  
  
But now he sat alone on the oriental carpet, absently tracing the designs with his finger as he thought about how he would defeat Voldemort. Their original plan had been that Harry would defy Voldemort by destroying his mind with Legitimency. Harry would plant false images and memories of the light side being victorious driving Voldemort to the point of insanity.  
  
There had been a downside of course. If Harry wasn't fully trained the results could be disastrous. They'd never told Harry what would happen though. No one seemed to tell Harry much in his time at Hogwarts at all. After Dumbledore had died, everyone treated Harry like a bomb, worried that one wrong movement or word would set him off. Harry of course hated that he was almost ignored and decided to take action into his own hands.  
  
He was trained enough in Legitimency enough to know how to access Voldemort's mind quietly. Hell, he'd done it once by accident. Harry shuddered as he saw the images that Voldemort had seen. Tom Riddle's childhood was so similar to Harry's that for a while Harry couldn't trust himself around everyone else, afraid that if he looked in the mirror he'd see the slightly different face of Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry shut his eyes and began to work the images into Voldemort's brain.  
  
** ** **  
  
Remus Lupin looked helplessly around the darkened room he was in. A small amount of moon light flooded into the room and Remus wondered what would happen when the full moon came in a week. How would Voldemort keep him contained then?  
  
Maybe he'll have killed you by then. A voice whispered in the back of Remus' head.  
  
Remus shook his head as if trying to get the bad thoughts to leave. He'd been kidnapped by Voldemort a few weeks earlier and still found himself in the same dusty room. Pettigrew had been by to visit a few times and Remus found himself thinking about a particularly nasty visit.  
  
"Moony, what a pleasant surprise to see you today." Peter cooed.  
  
"Bastard," Remus hissed. "You cowardly bastard. You don't even have the courage to talk to me from the same side of the metal bars. You need to stand on the other side. What makes you think I'm dangerous, Peter?" Remus finished up in a soft voice. He relished in the fact that Pettigrew had winced.  
  
"I am not cowardly, Moony. I helped bring Voldemort back, remember?" Peter waved his silver hand maliciously towards Remus. "I could kill you now if I wanted."  
  
"Kill me, Peter. I don't care anymore. I have nothing left. My only friend other than James was killed two years ago."  
  
"Aren't I your friend, Remus?"  
  
"You were never our friend. You were a tag-a-long. A fake. If I hadn't felt bad for you, James and Sirius would've never let you hang with us."  
  
"Take it back."  
  
"You can't take back the truth, Peter." Remus shrugged.  
  
"DISCERPO!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
The bright orange bar cut through the bars and hit Remus in the leg where it immediately sliced open. Peter walked away as Remus frantically tried to fix the wound without his wand.  
  
Remus looked down at the gross scab that wasn't healing properly and sighed. From the loss of blood and lack of food and water, he had grown very weak and probably wouldn't be able to survive the full moon even if Voldemort did plan on keeping him until then.  
  
As if on cue, Voldemort strode up to Remus' cell and began to speak. Remus, fatigued and frail half listened as Voldemort cackled insanely at something he no doubt had found amusing. Then Voldemort grabbed his head and shrieked. Remus found his vision blurred as he tried to get a better look at the struggling Voldemort. Then he fell to his knees weeping.  
  
"Please stop. Please." Voldemort pleaded.  
  
Remus watched through the distorted vision as Voldemort took a rattling breath and his red eyes rolled into the back of his head. For a second Remus thought he saw the red in Voldemort's eyes be replaced by a sharp emerald green.  
  
But he'd never know. The next thing he knew Remus was waking up in St. Mungos to the teary eyed Molly Weasley.  
  
"We were so worried you wouldn't pull through." She whispered. "I couldn't bare to lose you both."  
  
"Both?" Remus asked weakly. He found that his throat was dry and wondered just how long he'd been asleep.  
  
"Harry's gone." Arthur Weasley stated somberly. "After Voldemort died Harry had disappeared. It was as if he had apparated from Hogwarts."  
  
"Voldemort's dead. Harry's dead too." Remus said as if saying it would make it untrue.  
  
"Harry's not dead, just missing." Molly persisted through her tears.  
  
"Molly, Harry wouldn't go missing after something like this. Do we know exactly how Voldemort died?" Remus asked.  
  
Voldemort screaming.Green eyes. Death.The memory hit Remus like a bullet in the chest and he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Harry used Legitimency. He's dead." Remus stated quietly. "I saw Voldemort die. He was holding his head. The thoughts must've affected him more than we thought they would." Remus stated as if in a trance.  
  
"Are you sure, Remus?" Molly asked.  
  
"I hope not, Molly. How's Hermione taking it?"  
  
Arthur sighed and put a hand on Molly's shoulder as she began to weep again.  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid. She and Harry were very close as you know." Arthur explained slowly.  
  
"And Ron?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Not well at all. He blames himself for everything." Arthur sighed.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Remus asked to the air.  
  
** ** **  
  
Somewhere in an American hospital a man woke up in a dimly lit, white room. He rubbed his head and stared at the blurry synthetic flowers on the table.  
  
"Where am I?" he groaned.  
  
"Oh!" a nurse passing by the room exclaimed and rushed in. "You're finally awake. We had quite a scare you know. It was hard keeping your room for you. Dr. Isenburg had to work really hard to keep a room for you. We don't even know who you are. We think that you were at a costume party of some sort when your accident happened. Do you recognize these?"  
  
The nurse produced a few articles of clothing, a pair of glasses and a long, thin wooden stick.  
  
The man searched his mind frantically but couldn't find anything. "I don't think those are mine."  
  
"You were wearing them when we found you." The nurse answered nervously. "Oh, my name's Jane Grant, but please just call me Jane. What's your name so I can get it on our chart? You had no ID with you."  
  
Again the man racked his brains trying to remember but he couldn't. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes and he took a deep breath. "Jane, I really don't know. I'm sorry if this isn't helping but I just don't know."  
  
"I think that I should get the doctor." Jane stated quietly and left the room.  
  
Minutes later Jane came back with a well built man with bright blonde hair and concerned brown eyes. He was pretty young in the man's opinion.  
  
Probably one of the newer doctors in the hospital. The man thought.  
  
"You're awake, that's good." The doctor began. "I'm Mark Isenburg, your current doctor. Nurse Grant says that you don't know who you are. That's bad. To keep you here you at least need a name. Something plain should be good."  
  
"Sam's a good name." Jane pointed out. "How about Sam?"  
  
"I like the name Sam." The man stated.  
  
"Alright Sam what though? You need a last name. Something plain."  
  
"Sam Jones?" the man suggested.  
  
"Perfect! Sam Jones it is." Mark exclaimed. "Now I'm just going to run a few tests to find out just what the problem is."  
  
Hours later Dr. Mark Isenburg and Jane Grant were sitting in the staff lounge.  
  
"So he can't remember a thing before the accident?" Jane asked quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Mark shook his head slowly. "He remembers everything accept his past. Sometimes after a traumatic experience the brain will do that. He passed every test with ease accept the patient history one. He's very smart though. If only he could remember his birthday or something from the past like his age or a friend's name."  
  
"How old do you think he is?" Jane asked.  
  
"I'm guessing between eighteen and twenty. He seems young but I don't know. I'm also pretty sure he's not from around here. I'm sure you didn't miss his British accent." Mark stated.  
  
Jane nodded. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to discharge him soon though. The hospital can't afford to keep him here any longer. I think that we should make a plan to check up on him once a week and until he gets settled into a new rountine keep it that way. Then maybe to once a month and as he progresses we can check on him less and less." Mark suggested.  
  
"Alright." Jane agreed, taking another sip of her coffee. She checked her watch and stood up. "My break's over, but I have one question." Jane paused. "How the Hell do you think Sam ended up in the middle of the park like that? There was no evidence of anyone else having been there. And where do you think that odd gash on his forehead came from?"  
  
"I don't know, but I had plastic surgery stitch it up nicely, you'd hardly ever know he'd been cut on his forehead." Mark explained.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Prologue was a bit short, I'm sorry. Next chapter is Liz's. I forget what she entitled it though. Happy Thanksgiving to the American readers!  
  
~Mari 


End file.
